The Unlikely Defector
by waikiki23
Summary: After he made too many enemies, he has to head to Stalag 13 to defect. He knows it's going to take all his resources to get Hogan and his men to accept that fact.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all who read my stories. That really helps me write more stories!. Again I do not own Hogan's Heroes, I just like to take the characters out and play with them for a while. Thanks goes out to my beta Jennaya-thanks for all your help. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the stoy and press the button below to review!**

It was a beautiful spring day in Germany, too beautiful to be confined to the barracks of Luftstalag 13. But, alas, the over a thousand men were sent in to their huts that they now called home. The men of Barracks 2 were sitting at the table, grumbling over being sent inside. No one knew why they were sent in, not even the guards.

"Why in the bloody 'ell did they 'ave to send us back in 'ere? Just as we were getting into our volleyball game" Newkirk asked, grabbing his ever present deck of cards and shuffling them.

"I have no idea Newkirk, I couldn't even get it out of Klink. Only thing I could think of is Klink has no idea either. He was hedging quite a bit when I pressed him," Hogan said, sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and his crush cap sitting on the table in front of him.

"Must be something important though, for them to not want us to see," Carter said from his bunk.

"And especially if they didn't tell Klink," Kinch said, sitting in front of Newkirk, accepting the cards that was being dealt to him and LeBeau.

"Could be. I'll have to try..." Hogan was cut off as Olsen ran into the Barracks, sliding in next to his commanding officer.

"Colonel! Gestapo checking in!"

"My office," Hogan said, grabbing his cap as Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk followed him. Olsen ran back and stood guard at the entrance of the barracks.

They got the coffee pot plugged in just as voices drifted over the tiny speaker.

_"Major Hochstetter, what a pleasure...," Klink began._

_"What pleasure Klink? You think I enjoy coming here?" Hochstetter countered._

"He sounds testy today," Kinch said, grinning.

"My favorite comedy team," Newkirk said.

"Shh, let's see what ol' Wolfie is doing here," Hogan said quietly, straining to hear.

_"What can I do for you Major?"_

_"I came to interrogate Hogan and his men. I need a completely private place to question them. Where can I do that?"_

Hogan and his men looked at each other, not sure what Hochstetter wanted with them.

_"I guess the best place would be in the cooler Major. Can I ask why you need to question them?" Klink asked, trying to figure out what the Gestapo could want with some of his prisoners._

_"No you can not ask Klink! Just make sure we are not disturbed or heads will roll, namely yours! Have Schultz bring Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Kinchloe, Sergeant Carter, Corporal Newkirk and Corporal LeBeau to the cooler as soon as possible."_

_"Yes, Herr Major. Schultz!"_

The men heard the door open.

_"Yes, Herr Kommandant?"_

_"Schultz, go to Barracks 2 and get Hogan, Kinchloe, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau and take them to the cooler to be questioned by Major Hochstetter. And they are not to be disturbed while they are in there. Understood?"_

_"Understood Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied._

Hogan pulled the plug on the coffee pot as LeBeau put it away.

"Colonel, what could that filthy Boche want with us?" LeBeau asked.

"I don't know but we have about a minute before Schultz gets here," Hogan said, running into the common room. "Olsen, Thomas, Barnes!"

The three men answered as Hogan and his team sat at the table to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Schultz is on his way to take us to meet with Hochstetter. If you find out we are being held, you three will have to initiate the evacuation of the camp. However, do not begin until you know for sure that we are not coming back. And that's an order, understood?"

"Yes sir," Thomas, Olsen and Barnes replied in unison as the door the Barracks opened.

"Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked as he closed the door.

"Yes Schultz?"

"I need you, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch to come with me."

"What for Schultzie?" Carter asked as he and the others stood.

"I do not know. All I know is I am supposed to take you to the cooler to talk to Major Hochstetter. Other than that, I..."

"Know nothing!" The men of the barracks said in unison, then laughed.

"Jolly jokers!" Schultz said as he motioned for the 5 men to head out the door.

No one said anything as they entered the cooler, Schultz leading them to one of the back cells.

Hochstetter was sitting on the bed, apparently looking over notes while waiting for the guard to bring the prisoners. He looked up as the men entered.

"Ah, danke Schultz, that will be all."

"Jahwol Herr Major," Schultz replied, leaving the cooler.

"Okay Major, we're here. Now what do you want with us?" Hogan asked, his defense up. He knew how badly the Gestapo could treat a man. He wanted to protect his men as much as possible.

"Hogan, I believe that you are my elusive Papa Bear," he began.

"You think I'm a fairy tale?"

"No dummkopf! I know you and your men are part of the Underground, code name Papa Bear."

"Really Major, I think you have had one too many nips from the schnapps in Klink's office," Hogan replied, his men snickering.

"Hogan, you misunderstand me," Hochstetter began, jumping up and starting the pace the small cell. "I have made one too many enemies in Berlin. They are seeking to arrest me. However, they do not know I am here, so I have a little time. I have put all the material I have collected since Stalag 13 has opened and I have come to the conclusion that this camp has dealings with the Underground," Hochstetter stopped in front of Hogan.

"Hogan, I know you are Papa Bear and I want you and your men to get me out of the country."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad you all like it. I forgot to mention it last chapter but this story is in response to challenge number 37. And I'd like to thank Jennaya for the use of her character Bluebird. **

**So without further ado... **

"What?! You have to be kidding!" Hogan exclaimed, looking into the dark of eyes of Wolfgang Hochstetter. He could see anger, resentment and what looked like deep sorrow and pain. For the first time since he had the "pleasure" of meeting him, Hogan also saw fear in the Gestapo man's eyes.

"You're round the bend!" Newkirk exclaimed. The others started to chime in as well, but Hogan held his hand up silencing his men. He looked back the Major, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you do not trust me. I don't blame you. But, please tell me what I can do so that you will," Hochstetter said, looking at the 5 men in the small cell. He knew this was going to happen. After all he had done to Hogan and his men over the past year they had valid reasons to think it was a trap. He also knew that if they took too long in making up their mind that he was telling the truth, he would be hunted down and killed. As much as he did not like Hogan, he knew instictivly that he could trust him.

"Major, I don't know what game you are playing, but you have the wrong guys. If we can't even get out of the most "escape proof" camp in all of Germany, what makes you think we can help you? Or that we would even want to?" Hogan asked, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned against the wall. He just wasn't sure what Hochstetter was up to. Actually he really didn't even want to know. The Gestapo agent just got on his last nerve and he didn't want his men involved in something that might be a trap for Papa Bear.

"Think it over Hogan. Discuss it with your men. I know there are agents already searching for me. If you will not help me, I will be dead in a few days. Please Hogan, for the sake of my life, please think about it." When no one said anything, Hochstetter turned around, his back to Hogan and his men, "That is all. You may go."

Hogan didn't wait for a second invitation; he motioned for his men to leave. He began to follow his men, but before he left, he stopped and turned back to the Gestapo major, "Hochstetter, for what it's worth, I hope you do find a way out if what you say is true."

When Hochstetter didn't turn around or say anything, Hogan left the cooler. Once Wolfgang was sure the American was gone, he sat slowly back down on the cot, his head in his hands. A single tear fell from his eyes as he replayed what had just happened.

"Mein lieber Gott*, how can I get him to believe me?"

* * *

Hogan and his men entered Barracks 2 and sat at the table in the middle of the room. the Colonel took his cap off, laying it in front of him on the table. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, letting out a deep breath. The others sat at the table as well, not saying anything. LeBeau beganpouring everyone a cup of coffee.

"Colonel, how much do you think he knows?" Kinch dared to ask first. No one else attempted to speak, the quiet in the barracks unbearable.

"I don't know Kinch. I just don't know," Hogan replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had the beginnings of a horrible headache and didn't want to think what that nut of a Gestapo agent had in his files about him, his men and Stalag 13.

Olsen jumped down from his bunk, unsure of what was going on and worried about his friends. He could tell was that something big happened in the cooler. "Colonel, what happened with Hochstetter?"

"He wants us to get him out of Germany!" Hogan replied, pounding his fist on the table before he threw his coffee cup across the room. The tin cup slammed into the opposite wall before it rolled across the floor of the barracks harmlessly.

The barracks erupted in uncontrolled chatter as everyone understood the implications of what Hogan had just said. Hogan stood up, grabbing his cap and turned to the men in his command. He held his hand up for silence as he put his crush cap back on.

"Hold it! Hold it!" The men quieted down to the authoritative voice of their commanding officer. "Now I know this may sound strange, but I think he may be telling the truth."

"You can't be serious Gov'nor! You believe him?!" Newkirk asked, giving Hogan an incredulous look.

"Colonel? That filthy Boche just wants to catch Papa Bear and take you as his trophy. He's no more in danger than the Queen of England!" LeBeau almost spat out, the Gestapo major leaving a bad taste in his mouth. The others agreed with Newkirk and LeBeau and began to talk loudly amongst themselves.

"Come on, hold it fellas! I said I thought he might be telling the truth. We need to find out if he is."

"Why do you want to help him sir?" Carter asked his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his ears; Colonel Hogan wanted to help Hochstetter, of all people.

"This is just for curiosity sake. Doesn't it strike you as odd that he insisted that all 5 of us be brought to the cooler, where he knew Klink and the guards would not bother us? Or that he says that he wants to defect? I want to know what his game is. And I know a sure fire way to find out if he is telling the truth. Kinch, get on the radio and contact Bluebird. He has to know what's going on. He's Hochstetter's second in command. Then we can go from there. Until then, no one mention this to anyone and especially stay out of Hochstetter's path. I don't know what he's up to, but I want to make sure we have all bases covered. Understood?"

"Right Colonel," Kinch said, jumping up and heading to the bunk that hid the entrance to the tunnel. The others merely nooded.

"Good, I'll be in my quarters. Gentlemen," Hogan said as he turned and went into his office.

"I hope the Gov'nor knows what he's doing," Newkirk said, taking a sip of his coffee. No one voiced their concerns that Hochstetter was playing them like puppets and that all of this might end with them being shot as spies.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hogan was sitting at his desk, attempting to get through some paperwork when a knock came at his door. "Come," he said simply.

The door opened and his team, lead by Kinch entered his office, Carter, who was trailing, closed the door behind him. Each man found a place to stand in the small room.

"Answer from Bluebird, sir," Kinch said, handing the paper to Hogan and leaning against the wall. He was still pretty much in shock from the response that had been received.

"Well I'll be. Ol' Hochstetter was telling the truth. Bluebird reports that after his last assignment, Hochstetter stepped on the wrong toes, namely those of Himmler. He has ordered that Hochstetter be found and put before a firing squad." Hogan laid the note down on his desk, not saying anything else for the moment.

"I wonder what he did," Carter voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"Bluebird didn't say. Apparently he doesn't even know. It's pretty much being kept hush-hush. Question is, what do we do now?" Kinch asked. He suspected he knew what the Colonel's response was going to be.

"I think we should say good riddance and let the Gestapo take care of their internal problems," Newkirk said.

"Gentlemen, we are going to get Major Wolfgang Hochstetter out of Germany."

* Means Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you to those that nominated me for the Papa Bear Awards this year! You all are the greatest! Now the waiting begins....**

**Thanks goes to Jennaya, my ever faithful and dilligent beta reader. So please, sit back, enjoy and please review! **

"Come on Gov'nor! Let the Gestapo take care of their problem! Why should we have to do it?!" Newkirk yelled, his face flushing with anger. He could not believe what he was hearing. The others began to voice their objections as well.

"_Oui _Colonel! Why should we help that filthy _Boche_? He doesn't deserve it!" LeBeau exclaimed, hands on his hips.

"Yeah Colonel, I mean after all he has done to us!" Even meek and mild Carter was livid.

Hogan was leaning against the bunk frame, his arms crossed in front of him, his hat down low. He pushed his cap back and looked at his men. He didn't blame them for being upset. But he knew that they could trust Bluebird's word implicitly.

"Okay, hold it down fellows! I know you don't want to do this, but we have to. "

"And what if it is a trap?" LeBeau asked. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's why we are going to make sure that he never sees our setup. If we can get him out and on his way to England without seeing our downstairs country club, we can preserve the operation and possibly give our side a big score. However, if he does want to double cross us, he won't make it past the front gates."

"How are we going to get him out without shuffling him through our Traveler's Aide Society?" Kinch asked, practical as ever.

"We are going to have the Gestapo come take him away in a day or so. Kinch, radio the underground. We need 4 men, all who can pose as Gestapo agents. Tell them that we'll bring them in here at 2100 hours tomorrow to be briefed on the operation."

"You've got it Colonel," Kinch said, standing and leaving the room.

"What about us Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Newkirk, we need 4 uniforms, the highest rank being major. Carter we need papers, one being orders to hand Hochstetter over to the Gestapo to be arrested. LeBeau, we need the use of a truck or car, with Gestapo markings. Newkirk, you and Carter can bring the underground agents in through the emergency tunnel tomorrow night."

The three remaining men acknowledged their assignments as they left the office, glad they weren't the ones to telling Hochstetter personally.

* * *

Hogan entered the cooler, hoping for the umpteenth time that this was all some horrible nightmare that he would wake up from. He passed all the cells and headed for the back hold. He peeked in to see if anyone was there. Hochstetter was sitting on the cot, his head in his hands. _This has to be on the level_, Hogan thought to himself before clearing his throat.

"Major?"

Hochstetter jumped almost a foot off the bed. He turned to see Hogan standing at the door of the cell. He returned his head into his hands. He hadn't left the small cell after he had dismissed Hogan and his men a mere 20 minutes before. He had poured over maps, trying to figure his own way out of Germany. Every instinct warned him that if the American officer and his men would not help him, he would never leave Germany alive.

"Hogan, if you have come to gloat or anything like that, you can just turn around and leave. I am in no mood."

"Well, the opposite is actually true Major. I came to tell you that we are handing you a free ride to England. However, if you decide to double cross us, believe me that you will not live to see tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of himself, leaning against the wall, his face unreadable but showing authority. He watched as Hochstetter cautiously looked up at him.

Hochstetter sighed audibly, relief flooding his body. "Hogan, how could I ever repay you?"

"You can't Major. But just do as we say and you will stay alive. First, I have to know that this is not a setup, that you are really needing out of Germany. What proof can you give me?"

The Gestapo Major bowed his head slightly, a long, shuddering sigh leaving him. "I really botched my last assignment. I was investigating a local Underground unit and was arresting suspects in town when I made the biggest mistake of my life; I arrested Herr Himmler's wife as an Underground agent. Needless to say, I have been running from the Gestapo for the past few days. They have almost caught me, but I manage to get away every time. I came here because I still truly believe that you are Papa Bear. I brought with me all papers that can be of some intrest to your side. I am grateful that you and your men want to help me Colonel."

"Believe me Major, my men really didn't want to help you. After all the hell you have ever put them through, the do not have any friendly feelings where you are concerned. But I had to finally convinced them that we would be helping you," Hogan replied.

"I appreciate it greatly. What is your plan?" Hochstetter asked.

"You are going to be arrested by four Gestapo agents day after tomorrow."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Hochstetter exclaimed, jumping up and pacing the cell.

"They are going to be from the underground, posed as Gestapo agents. You don't have to worry; they will get you on your way safe and sound. Until then, you need to lay low here. We don't want your pals in Berlin to know that you are here. But you can under no circumstances make Klink suspicious either. We don't want him asking questions."

"I won't be making any personal calls anytime soon and Klink is gullible enough to believe anything," Hochstetter replied, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Okay then, like I said, just lay low and you'll stay alive," Hogan replied, leaving the cell.

"Hogan!" He looked back to see Hochstetter looking at him intently. "Thank you for helping me. I know I've been a pain in your ass for quite some time, but I appreciate you believing me."

"No problem," Hogan replied, walking out of the cooler and into the chilly evening air. He zipped up his leather bomber jacket as he glanced back to see Hochstetter leaving the cooler and heading for Klink's quarters. Hogan stopped just outside Barracks 2, watching the Major.

_Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first practice to deceive. _ Sir Walter Scott's quote floated unbidden into his mind. _Why am I thinking of that quote? Is it because we are trusting Hochstetter, the master weaver?_

Hogan had a sinking feeling of dread enter him as he stood outside the barracks, looking up at the twilight stars twinkling in the sky. He was not a religious man by a long shot, but the feeling of dread was so over-whelming, so powerful, that he began to pray for his men. _Please Lord, I know I don't talk to you much, but this is very important. Please look out for my men; they are the best any commander could ever be blessed with. Please, if Hochstetter is really pulling wool over our eyes, please pull that wool back quickly so that I can save my men from him. Please Lord, hear my prayer._

He continued to look up at the sky for a few more minutes before entering the barracks for Schultz to do a bed check.


	4. Chapter 4

Two figures were crouched in the darkness, the air around them decidingly chilly. The moon had drifted behind the clouds, creating eery shadows in the dark. The quiet that enveloped the two figures was deafening. One figure moved closer to the other behind the bushes, still waiting for the signal from their contacts.

"What time we were supposed to meet them?" Carter whispered, rubbing his hands together. Dressed in only their black pants and turtlenecks, the cold was going right down to his bones. What he wouldn't give for a hot cup of coffee or cocoa!

"2100 hours," Newkirk replied, pulling the sleeve of his left arm up, "actually in about 5 minutes." His eyes scanned the area around him and Carter, trying to pick up any indication that the agents were close by.

"Good, it is so cold out here!" Carter said, trying to stay as warm as he could. The two stayed hunched down until the distinct sound of footsteps approached their hiding place. Carter and Newkirk held their breath until they heard the footsteps stop.

"It seems that it is warmer in Palm Springs," a voice quietly said.

Newkirk stood cautiously as he replied, "I hear there are a lot of animals there."

"No snow falls there because it is always warm," another voice came out.

"I especially like the flamingos," Carter said as he stood next to Newkirk. Four men approached them.

"Starlight?"

"Ja, I'm Hans, this is Phillip, Christian and Max. You are Papa Bear?"

"Righ-o, I'm Newkirk and this is Carter. Gentlemen, follow us."

Newkirk and Carter led the four underground agents to the tunnel entrance. They reached their destination and stopped just shy of the tree stump entrance. All six men hunkered down as the search light swept over the area. Newkirk motioned for the first two men to climb in and head below. Carter closed the lid and hit the dirt as the light scanned the area again. As soon as it passed, he opened the lid, allowing the last two agents to head below.

Newkirk and Carter came down to find Hogan talking to the agents.

"Colonel, could you tell us what we are doing here?" Hans asked. Newkirk and Carter were changing out of their blacks and back into their uniforms.

"Gentlemen, we are going to dress you as Gestapo agents and send you in through the main gates of Stalag 13. You are to collect one Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, Hammelburg Gestapo Division."

"You can't be serious! He is a dangerous man!" Christian exclaimed. The others voiced their opinion as well.

"Dead serious. If we don't get him out of Germany, he will be dead in a matter of a few days. As I was saying, you are going to demand Klink turn him over to your custody. After you get him and get out of camp, you are going to send him along the underground route. He is to know nothing of our operation, is that understood?"

Four heads nodded as Newkirk was taking measurements for uniforms.

"Good. This all goes down at 11:00 hours tomorrow. The car is just outside camp. The "orders" demanding Hochstetter's release to your custody will be ready soon. We have to make this work," Hogan said, leaning against one of the tunnel supports.

"We will do our best Colonel," Max declared, the other three agreeing with him.

"That's all we can ask," Hogan replied, heading to the barracks entrance.

* * *

The next morning found the four "Gestapo" agents dressed, papers in order and ready to go. Hogan scanned the woods, checking for patrol. He pulled the periscope down and looked at the Underground agents.

"Okay this is it. Get in and get out, okay?" he asked, leading the four men to the tree stump exit.

"Yes Colonel. We will get him," Christian said getting onto the ladder.

"Colonel wait!" Carter yelled, running frantically through the tunnel looking for his commanding officer.

"What is it Carter?"

The young sergeant skidded to a stop next to Hogan. "Something big is going on upstairs. We can't let them go yet. Kinch is plugging the coffee pot in and Olsen is watching the door."

"Okay, guys, hang tight down here. We'll let you know when to move. Come on Carter," Hogan ordered, running to the barracks entrance, Carter hot on his heels.

The two clambered up the ladder in barracks 2 and rushed past the commons table.

"Colonel, Gestapo is here!" Olsen exclaimed, still keeping watch at the door.

"Okay Olsen, keep your eyes open," he replied as he and Carter ran into his quarters.

Kinch had the coffee pot hooked in and LeBeau and Newkirk were standing around the desk.

"They haven't got in the office yet sir," Kinch said standing back against the wall as Carter shut the door to the office and stood next to Newkirk.

Voices began to drift through the tiny speaker as Hogan and his team strained to hear what they were saying. Then the voices came in loud and clear.

_"Colonel Klink, I am Major Steifer, this is Leutenut Bowman and Captain Reinholt. We are here to see Major Hochstetter."_

_"Of course, of course. But I am not sure where he is, he left a little earlier this morning from my guest quarters and I have not seen him."_

_"Then we will tear this camp apart looking for him."_

They heard Klink's chair scrape across the floor as he stood.

_"Now gentlemen, as much as I'd like to help you, I can't allow you to tear apart my prison camp. Could you come back later and talk to him?"_

_"No Colonel we cannot. We are under orders."_

"Uh oh, I think I know what those orders are going to say," Kinch said, looking at the others.

"Yeah, I think we do," Hogan replied.

_"Orders for what?" Klink asked._

_"We are under order to arrest Major Hochstetter." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to all who have been reading and review this story. I am so sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, but life has kept me busy. Thanks again to Jennaya for being a fantastic beta...you're the best! Please read and review!**

_"Arrest Major Hochstetter? Donnerwetter! What for?" Klink asked, in complete shock._

_"He is being arrested for detaining Herr Himmler's wife. Where is he?" the Major asked._

_"Like I said before Major, I do not know where he is. He left early this morning and has not been seen since."_

_"Then we need to start checking the camp and the woods around. We are going to find him. Colonel, could you please call roll call for the entire camp in about 10 minutes so that we can search the barracks? Thank you. Bowman, Reinholt, let's get started."_

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot, then ran his hand through his black hair blowing out a worried breathe.

"What do we do _Mon Colonel_? What if they find the tunnels?" LeBeau asked as Kinch put the coffee pot away.

"I don't think they will, they are looking for Hochstetter and that's it. But if they do, we have to get as many men out as we can," Hogan replied as the five men went into the commons area. Everyone grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table waiting to be called outside.

"By the way Gov'nor, where is ole Hochstetter?" Newkirk asked, playing with his deck of cards.

"Last I checked he was in the cooler, why?"

"How are we going to get him out? These Gestapo goons sound like they are sharper than Hochstetter." Newkirk asked concerned about the operation.

"Yeah I know. We are going to have to change plans. We are going to have to take Hochstetter into the tunnels," Hogan said unhappy with the change in plans.

The other fourteen men looked at each other before looking at their commanding officer incredulously.

"Colonel, you can't be serious!" Carter exclaimed. The others began voicing their concerns.

Hogan held his hand up to silence the men. "We have no choice; they are going to start searching the camp in less than 10 minutes. We have to do something. If anything, those four agents we have below can keep an eye on him. We won't trust him; he is going to be covered. As soon as the Gestapo leaves, then we can get him out."

"But _Mon Colonel_, he is dangerous!" LeBeau exclaimed, his French temperament getting the better of him.

"And didn't you say that he was not going to see our little hotel downstairs?" Kinch asked that was on everyone's mind.

"I know, I know! But that changed when the real Gestapo came into camp," Hogan began.

Newkirk interrupted him, "Gov'nor, what if it's a trap?"

"I've thought of that. But we are going to throw them off the track. We are going to make them believe Hochstetter is dead; and here's how we are going to do it." Hogan began explaining the plan to his men.

Ten minutes later found the entire camp outside for roll call as Gestapo agents swarmed all the barracks. Hogan and his men were standing outside Barracks Two watching as the camp was completely searched. He looked over at Newkirk and nodded his head as Schultz was walking past setting part one of the plan into motion.

Newkirk nodded his head slightly to acknowledge his commanding officer before saying out loud, "Colonel, I don't feel well."

Schultz stopped just in front of Newkirk with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong Newkirk?"

"I don't know Schultzie, I...I," he started, before fainting into Schultz's arms. Poor Schultz, not sure what was going on, gently laid the "unconscious" prisoner on the ground. Hogan, Kinch, Carter and LeBeau kneeled next to Newkirk as the others stood around.

Klink, who witnessed Newkirk fainting, made his way to the prisoners of Barracks Two. "Colonel Hogan, what is the meaning of this?" Klink demanded, positive it was some type of ploy to cover something up.

"I'm not sure Kommandant. He just now told me he was sick then fainted," Hogan replied.

"Newkirk, wake up. Come on, open your eyes," Carter begged, continuing to try and arouse his down friend, who lay unmoving. He looked up at Hogan and Klink with frightened eyes asking for help.

"Sergeant Schultz, go get Sergeant Wilson and bring him over here," Klink ordered, standing next to the prisoners, keeping a wary eye on them. If this wasn't a trick, a sick prisoner meant lots of extra paperwork for him today, Klink sighed.

Schultz ran for Barracks Twelve, then within a few minutes came back, with the medic in tow. Wilson rushed ahead of the guard and knelt next to Hogan and began to examine Newkirk.

"What happened Colonel?" Wilson asked trying to arouse the Englishman. He placed his hand on Newkirk's neck checking his pulse. Instantly, he knew that something was going on and Newkirk wasn't really unconscious.

"He said he wasn't feeling well then passed out," Hogan gave Wilson the sign that this was a diversion and he needed to play along.

Wilson nodded before saying urgently, "We need to get him inside so that I can check him out. I don't like that he's been unconscious this long." He saw Hogan's signal that this was a ploy and understood his part in it, although he didn't know what the bigger picture was, he'd do whatever the Colonel needed of him. "I need help moving him inside and onto a bunk."

Before anyone could say or do anything, one of the Gestapo agents yelled, "Halt! Halt! There he goes! He is trying to escape!"

The Gestapo agents dropped everything and began running for the front gates of the camp. A black car with Gestapo markings was moving towards the front gates. Determined his prisoner would not get away, Major Steifer pulled out his gun and tried to shoot out the tire, but he wasn't that good of a marksman. His shot went wild and into the back glass, going through the driver. The car slowed down, but before anyone could get close, the car exploded, shooting flames high into the afternoon sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know it has been a long time since I have updated and I apologize! I hope you enjoy this long overdue yet smaller update. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Please read and review!**

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as all the prisoners, guards and Gestapo watched flames shooting up in the air from the fully engulfed vehicle. Then, the guards part of the fire crew began to grab their gear and run to put out the fire. Even Klink and Shultz ran to help. The remaining guards began to send the prisoners into the barracks.

Hogan turned to his men and said, "We'd better get Newkirk inside."

The men carefully picked Newkirk off the ground and carried him into the barracks, Wilson trailing behind them. As soon as the guard made sure everyone was in, he left to help with the still raging fire.

Wilson turned to Hogan as soon as Olsen took his place at the door. "Okay Colonel, what's going on? Newkirk is no more unconscious than you are."

Newkirk sat up and grinned broadly. "I do play the part well though, don't you think?" LeBeau and Carter clapped, Newkirk bowing slightly.

"I knew you would recognize the signal. Believe it or not, the car blowing up is our doing. We are trying to get Hochstetter out of the country."

Wilson stared at Hogan for a moment before saying, "You have got to be kidding!"

"Wish he was," Kinch replied.

"Okay, so Newkirk here pretends to faint, giving you a chance to blow Hochstetter's car up. Now what? And what am I supposed to tell Klink when he asks why Newkirk fainted, and you know he will ask," Wilson asked, accepting the cup of coffee LeBeau handed him.

"We've got that covered. Newkirk hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, his blood sugar was too low..." Hogan began, eyeing the medic.

"Causing him to faint. Brilliant Colonel. Easy to corroborate and hard to prove that it wasn't it. I love it. So I do have a question. Where is our "friend" Major Hochstetter?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too Colonel," Carter asked.

Everyone watched as Hogan's face lit up. "He's in the place least likely to be found. I'll give you three guesses."

"The tunnel?" Kinch asked. Hogan shook his head no.

"Klink's quarters?" LeBeau asked.

"No but good guess. Anyone else?"

"He's not still in the cooler is he?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan didn't say a word but just grinned broadly.

"I don't believe it! He's really in the cooler still?" Carter asked.

"Yes he is. He's been hiding in the back cell. If they did go in, we didn't give them enough time to get to the back cell."

"Brilliant Colonel!" Newkirk replied, toasting his coffee cup in the air.

"I do have question Colonel. How are we going to get him out of the camp, without taking him out through the tunnels or something like that?' Carter asked.

"We are going to get him out, and this is how we are going to do it..." Hogan began.

Klink and Shultz entered Barracks 2, to see all the prisoners either sitting at the commons table or sleeping. He picked out who he was searching for.

"Hogan!"

Hogan looked up from the head of the table and at the Kommandant. "Yes Kommandant. Can we help you?"

"I'd like to know where Newkirk is. After all, he fainted at the special roll call. I would like to see how he is. Where is Sergeant Wilson?"

"He's all better Colonel. Wilson went back to his barracks a few minutes ago. See, Newkirk is all better. He's sitting right here."

"That's right sir. I'm all better now," Newkirk replied.

"Then I want to know what's going on Hogan!" Klink said, shaking his riding crop at Hogan.

"Nothing is going on. Newkirk hadn't been feeling well, so he didn't eat anything. Wilson said his blood sugar was too low, he just needed to eat something."

Klink looked over at Newkirk, then over to Hogan. "Okay, you can explain that, but what about Major Hochstetter's car blowing up near the gate? Can you explain that?"

"Maybe its was the Gestapo. Someone could have it in for the Major," Hogan replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Klink paused for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay, but I warn you Hogan, if this is a trick of yours, you'll be sorry." When no one said anything, Klink "Hrphmd" before turning on his heel, pulling Schultz behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Carter took watch at the door. "So what's next _Mon Colonel_?" LeBeau asked.

"Well, next, we get Hochstetter out of Germany for good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who are reviewing! It really helps me write more and better! I am so glad you all didn't give up on me! Finally, this story is winding down. I may only have 2-3 chapters left. Please keep reading and reviewing**

The next morning, the men of Barracks 2 were loudly woken up by the rotund Sergeant of the Guard. He slapped on a few bunk frames as he walked around the room.

"Rous, Rous! Everyone up, up, up!" All the men grumbled as they rubbed their tired eyes and sat up.

"Oh Schultzy! Sod off will you?" Newkirk groused, turned over and facing the wall. Schultz walked back over to his bunk and slapped it harder.

"Well, if you boys weren't up to monkey business all night, you wouldn't be so tired in the morning."

"But we weren't Schultz. We all went to bed on time," Hogan replied, zipping his leather bomber jacket up as he walked over to the stove to get a cup of coffee.

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Klink is not in a good mood this morning, please don't cause any trouble! Can you and your men just get into line and behave this morning?" Schultz begged as Newkirk jumped down from his bunk and started changing.

"We won't cause any trouble Schultz, I promise."

"When you promise something Colonel Hogan, it means trouble for me."

"I could tell you what's going on. First..." Hogan began.

"Please Colonel Hogan, I see.."

"Nothing!" All 15 men of Barracks 2 said in unison. Then they all laughed out loud.

"Jolly jokers, all of you," Schultz said, leaving the barracks.

As soon as he was gone, LeBeau looked over at their commanding officer. "_Mon Colonel_, you think Klink will buy it?"

"We'll soon see. Let's get out there for roll call before Klink has a conniption," Hogan replied, putting his coffee cup down and putting his crush cap on as he headed out the door of the barracks.

Colonel Klink came barreling down the stairs from his office, his sights set on the Senior POW. "Colonel Hogan, I trust all your men have eaten and are not going to faint in roll call again are they?"

"No Kommandant, no one is going to faint. Everyone is fine."

"They better be Colonel Hogan or..."

Klink was cut off as a Gestapo staff car entered the camp and parked in front of the Kommandant's office. Four Gestapo agents stepped out of the car and headed for Klink and Schultz.

"Who is Colonel Klink?" one of the agents asked, standing in front of the other three.

"I am. And you are?" Klink asked, moving toward the group.

"I am Major Bach. These are my fellow agents, Major Krause, Captain Eichmann and Captain Hoch. Could we speak privately in your office?"

"Of course," Klink said, turning to Schultz. "Schultz, dismiss the men, then report to my office."

"Yes Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied, saluting his superior officer before turning back to the men. "Prisoners, disssmissed!"

Hogan and his men watched as Schultz followed the four Gestapo agents and the Kommandant as they entered the office. "I think we should listen in on this one. We don't want to miss the entertainment that's coming," Hogan said, motioning his men to follow him into the barracks, heading for his office.

As soon as they got in, Kinch plugged the coffee pot up.

"It seems we have been here before," Carter said to nobody in particular.

"Shhh, lets here what they have to say," Hogan replied, motioning to the coffee pot.

_"So, what can I do for you gentleman?" Klink asked._

_"We are looking for Major Hochstetter. Could you tell me where he is at?"_

They heard Klink audibly gasp. The five men grinned broadly as Klink came over the tiny speaker again.

_"Bu..bu..but, he was killed early yesterday evening."_

_"No, he was not. We received the report this morning. The Major was not in the vehicle that was blown up. We believe he is still in this camp, as it was the last place he was seen."_

_"Sir, the other agents searched the camp. They obviously didn't find him. Do you think he would stay here?"_

_"Are you questioning the word of four Gestapo agents, Corporal Klink?"_

_"I believe you meant Colonel Klink, sir."_

The men in Hogan's office started laughing loudly. "Gets him every time!" Kinch said.

"Yeah, threats of demotion and reassignment is Klink's 2 greatest fears. Behind Frau Linkmeyer, of course," Hogan replied, causing the men to break out laughing again.

_"No, I believe the title fits someone who questions the Gestapo."_

"He's a genius, that one!" Newkirk said, still laughing.

_"I'll arrange full access to the camp for you. You can begin whenever you like." Klink replied, his attitude of complete compliance._

"Klink back peddles more than anyone I've ever known," Carter said.

_"Thank you Colonel, we'll begin with a special formation of all prisoners, and we will start by checking the cooler. If that is okay with you?"_

_"Ja, ja, I will get the prisoners into formation right away."_

_"Thank you Colonel, we will be getting our necessary equipment out of our car, so we will meet you outside."_

_"Ja Major. I will be out shortly."_

_"Heil Hitler!" four voices said loudly._

_"Heil Hitler," Klink replied, the door slamming. "I can't believe this. This is yesterday all over again. I hope nothing else blows up."_

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot as the five men continued laughing. "Poor ol' Klink! I don't know how much more he can take. I think he would freak if another car blew up!" Newkirk voiced, echoing what the others were thinking.

The laughed for another minute or two before Hogan said, "We'd better get ready for the "special formation" and phase two of our plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who have been keeping up with my story. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life got in the way. However, there is one more chapter, and I hope to have it up soon. Please read and reviews are appreciated!**

The door to barracks 2 opened, revealing a very out of breath Schultz. He closed the door behind him before looking around the room.

"Everyone raus, raus! Special formation outside," he said, starting to herd the prisoners outside.

"Haven't we done this before?" Hogan asked as zipped his jacket up.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, but please no monkey business tonight!" Schultz pleaded.

"We promise Schultz," Hogan said as he left the barracks for his position in line.

The men were all in formation once again as Klink exited his office. The four Gestapo agents met him as Klink stood outside.

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant," Schultz said, saluting his superior officer.

"Danke Schultz. Major, are you going to begin your search?"

"Yes Colonel. Krause, Eichmann, Hoch, lets begin our search in the cooler," the Major said as he and the other 3 Gestapo agents made their way to the cooler.

The other prisoners watched the agents leave, then Hogan turned to Klink. "What's going on Kommandant?"

Klink sighed heavily before turning to Hogan and saying, "He says that Hochstetter didn't die yesterday and is still hiding out here. They are searching for him now."

"But that's crazy!"

"Hogan, we Germans never question what the Gestapo does."

"I know but..." Hogan was cut off as the four Gestapo agents came out of the cooler dragging a handcuffed Hochstetter between them.

"Herr Kommandant, here is the elusive Major Hochstetter. He was hiding out in the back cell. We will be taking him to Berlin now, and your lack of security will be in my report. Heil Hitler!"

With that, the major shoved Hochstetter in the car and slid in beside him. Major Krause was on the other side while the two captains were up front. The car started then pulled out of the camp.

Klink stood watching the car leave, his mouth open. Hogan sidled up beside him. "Wow, he had been here all that time. I don't think that Major really liked you Colonel."

Klink turned and glared at Hogan, saying," That is all Hogan. Dismissed!" before turning on his heel and going into his office.

Hogan grinned before turning and walking with his men into the barracks. No one said anything until the door had been shut behind everyone. As soon as the door closed, the barracks erupted with laughter.

"He fell for it! He really fell for it!" Kinch said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"I know! Hey Kinch, check in a little while to make sure Hochstetter makes it and is on his way."

"Will do Colonel."

"I can't believe it," Carter said, smiling and laughing his head off.

"You can't believe what mate?" Newkirk asked from his bunk.

"I can't believe we pulled this off. We got Hochstetter, Hochstetter of all people, out of Germany!"

"Yeah I know. We are really good!" LeBeau chimed in as he started a pot of coffee.

"Well, lets not let it get to our heads. After all, he's not out of Germany yet." Hogan started heading to his office, then stopped and turned at the door. "But good job gentleman."

The others grinned at the compliment their commanding officer gave them as they prepared for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who all who have been keeping up with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me some feedback on what you thought.**

Kinch laid his headset down on the table after taking a message from London and looked at his commanding officer. "Well, that's it. He's in London now."

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through his jet black hair. It had been over a week since they had sent Hochstetter out through the Underground and they had not heard if he had made it. The Underground had been strangely quiet the whole time. Hogan had been going crazy wondering if Hochstetter had been playing them all for fools and was going to come back and arrest everyone or worse, shoot all of them on site . But now, now Hochstetter was finally gone for good.

"That's great news Kinch. That takes a lot off my mind."

"I bet sir," Kinch replied, grinning from ear to ear. He had been worried about the Colonel, as he had not been eating much nor sleeping well for the past week. Watching the Colonel walk around like he was in a daze had been unnerving for all of them. They realized that he was really worried about all of them and the operation.

"I'm glad he's gone. Good riddance I say," Newkirk said, sewing a button on a uniform. Carter nodded his head in agreement as he and LeBeau were taking inventory of their supplies.

Hogan leaned against on the posts, his arms crossed in front of him looking pensive.

"It was an awesome plan, _Mon Colonel._ Klink's face was priceless when the Underground agents posing as Gestapo brought Hochstetter out of the cooler!" LeBeau laughed. The others joined in the hearty laughter that ensued.

"I know! I thought it was brilliant to use the dummy again and blow the car up, like we did when we got Richter out of the country.* That blast was awesome!" Carter exclaimed, relishing in the blast, like he always did.

"Hopefully the material Hochstetter provided will help the Allies war effort, and intelligence will be able to get more information out of the Major. I'm just glad he's gone, once and for all. The added bonus for us is that Bluebird is in charge of Hammelburg Gestapo at least for now," Hogan said, standing straight and looking at his men. He was so proud of them. They had done so well in getting Hochstetter out of Germany. He couldn't have asked for a better team.

*** Episode The Defector**


End file.
